


Finding Fire

by Choni_Lover



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choni_Lover/pseuds/Choni_Lover
Summary: After being saved from the Sisters Cheryl suffers from trauma and PTSD, Taken in by her girlfriend Toni they both struggle in finding how to pick up the broken pieces.





	1. Chapter 1

I’m running mad where the hell is she I haven’t seen Cheryl since yesterday at school she never misses school she’s got Hell to run here, in fact if you ask some of, well most of, well okay all of the student body Cheryl is the devil herself and this is her kingdom. I go to Vixen practice and right up to Veronica and Betty, “Have you guys seen Cheryl?!” They both look at me, “we were actually about to ask you the same thing” Veronica says. “I haven’t seen her since yesterday she won’t answer her phone to calls for texts and that’s not Cheryl.” Betty speaks up, “Well maybe she’s sick” I start to get a bit angry, “Even if she was sick she wouldn’t ignore me or leave Vixen practice without a back up captain nor would she let her perfect GPA fall!” Betty looks taken back by my sudden anger, “I was just trying to help” she whispers. Veroncia steps between us with her hands between us, “let’s just calm down, Toni me and you will go to Thislehouse after school and see if Cheryl is there.”

—————————————————————-

Veronica knocks on the door only to have Penelope herself open the door. “What do you want?” She glares. But luckily for me I’m more pissed than her fake attitude ever will be, “Where’s Cheryl? she wasn’t at school," Only to find this bitch smiles. "I don’t know where my defiant sad of a daughter is now, ran away for all I care. she’ll come back she always does." She goes to close the door but before she closes the door I come up and slam it open and walk into the house, "listen I don’t care how shit your life is right now with your son gone and husband out of the way all I care about is where your daughter fucking is." I dangerously get closer to the devil herself pointing my finger at her, "I swear to hell if you gave one damn about her-” before I could go on Veronica pulls me back with Penelope releasing her breathe as me getting closer to her scared her. Good. “Look we don’t mean to cause you harm, you say she ran away you wouldn’t know where would you?” Penelope glares holes into my head before slowly turning to Veronica smiling again forcefully. “Like I said don’t know and frankly don’t care, now you two better leave unless you want me to call down the sheriff to escort you and your little tyrant of a friend there.” I wanted to say something else but Veronica is pulling me away until I feel another hand grab my arm. I turn to see it’s Nana Rose Cheryl talks about her all the time adoringly, she pulls me down and slowly whispers, “Black Hood ha-” before she could finish talking Penelope pushes Nana Rose away glaring at us. “I said get out.”

“She said black Hood what does that mean??! I’m more scared and worried than before. Black hood kills people she can’t be-” I feel tears in my eyes starting to form so I close my eyes, no ones seen me cry except Cheryl. “Toni she’s not dead, Nana Rose said Black Hood maybe Cheryl left to go figure out who he is in secret.” A light bulb went on in my head. That’s it.

—————————————————————–

“Who told you I thought my dad was the black Hood??!!” Betty screeches in surprise.

“Well to be fair me and Jughead are in the same gang not to mention you and Cheryl aka my girlfriend broke into your dad’s motel together.” I angrily cross my arms, wasn't to happy when Cheryl went to go do that with her damn cousin.

“I feel you really tell anyone who listens.” Veronica chimes.

“Coming from someone who’s got daddy issues herself there” Betty Retorts.

I grit my teeth and lower my voice to say, “were getting off track I don’t care about either of your issues at the moment it’s been TWO days and my baby is still missing, now Betty when you two were in there was there anything you found that could lead to the Black Hood stashing people somewhere or a secret spot they have for hiding things.” I plead.

Betty stops and thinks, “Well nothing to unusual.”

I sigh, “Think of money like bank statements, checks anything.” I desperately plead at this point.

“Actually I found it odd my father donated a lot of money to the sisters of quite mercy when we don’t even go to church.” Betty scrunches her eyebrows in thought. 

I furrow my brows, “Well isn’t the black Hood about getting rid of sin or some shit like that?”

“Yes but I don’t think the sister’s do gay conversion.” Veronica states. “But I know someone who does.”

——————————————————————

“Yes it absolutely could be them, they still do it under the books” Kevin retorts, “but if she is there I know how to get in. Meet me at my house at 7.”

“Wait.” Veronica puts her hands up, uhm excuse me wait? “We really think the Black Hood kidnapped Cheryl and took her to some gay conversion camp to fix her instead of killing her?!” 

“Well he does seem soft or creepily nice to Betty considering she’s talked to him multiple times. And Cheryl is her cousin” Kevin retorts.

“Wait how do you know about that?! Can’t anyone keep a secret around here?!” Betty yells.

“Veronica meet me at Kevin’s at 7 this is the best lead I have right now and it’s better than nothing.” i say irritated. 

——————————————————————

We reach the tunnel as i bust it open with the door leaver thing. We go down the ladder quietly as possible and walk down the tunnel till we reach the building. “Now what?” I look over to Veronica “We search this whole damn place till we find her.” We nod and run off knowing the nuns will find us soon. I’m knocking every door open not so quietly just so maybe Cheryl could hear hoping she was here. I run into this one door except it didn’t budge like the others. So I try again and it barley moved. I look in the tiny window to vaguely see a tiny girl laying on the floor, but what made my blood run cold is her head is red. With sudden anger I try the door again only to have it burst open and I run to her and collapse. I turn her over only to see it really is my girl. “Cheryl baby you got to wake up.” I shake her and her eyes burst open but what she did next I didn’t expect. She’s screaming and kicking and moving her arms like crazy. Telling me to get away and she’s starting to really hurt me. I try to get her to quite down so we don’t get caught. I hear footsteps and hear, “Cheryl it’s me Veronica, honey you got to stop we need to leave.” Cheryl flails into Veronicas arms crying. I feel a wave of jealousy as Cheryl doesn’t come to me but find comfort in someone else. Veronica gives me a look of sympathy but I hear footsteps again tons of them. We need to leave. We get up though it was a bit harder for Veronica considering she’s got a shaking Cheryl in her arms still clinging to her and we book it.

Next thing I know I’m slamming the door shut and putting the door lever thing back into the door so they can’t get through. I told them to run ahead of me so I was the last one to the truck. I get in the back of the truck only to be pushed down hard. I look up to see a shaking Cheryl nuzzling her head into my chest wrapping her arms around me tighter than my jacket. She’s mumbling something I could barley hear over Kevin’s engine. So I pull back and say, “what?” Cheryl looks up tear stained and boggy infested with dirt smeared all over saying, “your real.” She nuzzles her head back into my chest. So I wrap my arms around her while Kevin drives us back to my trailer.

——————————————————————-

As Kevin and Veronica finally drive away I pull Cheryl into my house straight to my bathroom. “Baby I’m going to run the shower and we’re going to get in so I can wash you up, okay?” Cheryl only nods. I run the water to the temp I know we both like. I smile a bit remembering all the good times we’ve had so far in this shower. I turn back to Cheryl and slowly slide this disgusting uniform off. Then I go to take off her bra. Cheryl starts to shake a bit whispering, “I’m so ugly I’m so sorry,” my heart breaks. Her body is covered in bruises and welts and cuts. When I turn her around I notice the injection marks and I gasp, “Baby what did they do to you?” Then Cheryl loses it. She leans into me again and starts to cry. I wrap my arms around her, “Shhh you’re safe now no ones going to do that to you ever again baby I’m going to protect you, you’re not leaving my sight ever again baby.” After a few I undress her all the way getting her in the shower.

We lay in bed fully naked thankful for all the fluffy blankets Cheryl brought over one winter due to her being afraid id freeze in the trailer due to me having no heat. I’m running my hands up and down her arms trying to soothe her.

“While they were torturing me, all I thought about was you.”

I look down at her, “I’ve been thinking of you non stop since you’ve been gone.”

Cheryl shakes her head, “me screaming and pushing you away in there, I thought” she pauses, “I thought you were just another illusion and I couldn’t handle it.” She starts to semi freak out again. So I bring her closer, “Shhh we don’t have to talk about it right now baby.” She’s shaking again. I was so afraid when she was screaming and hurting me. Now I know why. “I don’t even know how I got there. All I remember was texting you before bed and looking in the mirror and-” she pauses again with her eyes closed as I feel her start to hyperventilate, “There was someone in my room because I heard a dark voice about how they were going to save me from my sins and give me redemption. I wanted to scream but who would care?! I wanted to call you but everything went black by then.” She was starting to freak out more. “Baby baby please stop it’s okay you’re not there anymore, okay? You’re here mentally and physically you are here with me.” I run my hands up and down her body replacing her pain with my touch. Placing delicate kisses on her head and neck. She starts to calm down again as the sleeping pill I gave her earlier is taking effect. “I love you baby I’m so glad I found you I was worried sick out of my mind now I have you back and I’m not letting you go I promise this is now your house and your room. It’s not much but you got love, and protection and hell we can even get a pet if you desire.” I feel Cheryl move into me more before she sets off to sleep she whispers, “it’s perfect Toni. I love you, you’re my forever.”


	2. Chapter 2: Let me put you back together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in one of my other Choni one shots I played with the idea that Cheryl’s PTSD comes out one way where she unconsciously scratches at her injection marks when she’s nervous or scared/feeling trapped I decided to keep that idea in this story as well to explore it more.

I wake the next morning feeling someone next to me I panic and reach my side table for my switchblade but when I went to go move I saw a flash of red remembering last night. I instantly calm down and move into Cheryl more wrapping my arms underneath her. I feel her giggle a bit, “Don’t be sly Topaz I saw you reach for your blade what were you gonna do? Kill me, I thought we had something special,” Cheryl pouts. I lean down to peck her lips and pull back only to see her still pouting a bit and i roll my eyes and laugh, “I wasn’t going to kill you, I’m not used to someone in my bed.” She lays her head back into my chest sighing, “good to know that no one else comes into this bed.” I stop myself from sighing knowing that Cheryl gets jealous but I know it stems from not used to being loved or used, “never baby.” I kiss the top of her head. I slowly run my hands up and down her arms not knowing if she fell back asleep or not she was silent for awhile. “Cheryl?” A few more seconds of silence till I hear her hum in response. “Do you want to get up and get some breakfast? I’ll even cook for us.” She sits up onto my lap looking down at me, her red hair cascades down the side onto my body her eyes are a bit red and puffy so she’d been crying that’s why she was silent but she also had a small smile on her face. “Toni Topaz cooks?” I smile and playfully roll my eyes and slowly put my hands on her hips wondering if she’d shy away from my touch but doesn’t. I start to rub circles on her hips. “We’ve been friends for awhile and dating for about a few weeks and you didn’t think or know I could cook?” She closes her eyes and sighs at me rubbing circles into her, I take that time to lift a hand onto her face and sit up so I can get closer to her, “talk to me baby.” She’s silent for a few but then whispers, “I’m damaged Toni they hurt me so bad, they broke me.” My heart breaks knowing Cheryl’s heart is broken, “then let me help you put yourself back together.” But she tries to squirm out of my arms, “why do you care so damn much?! I don’t deserve love or affection I’m mean and cold hearted and I don’t belong with someone like you.” I gasp a little not knowing if she meant she didn’t belong with me because I was the opposite of her personality or because I was a serpent. I think she noticed what she said in her fit on anger because her eyes filled with regret. “You’re so loving and so charming and beautiful and look at me look what they did to me Toni look at me!” She pulls out her arms in front of me showing her bruises and welts and other various marks from last night and I sigh feeling my heart drop. I grab her arms and hold them in place. “Cheryl what they did to you was wrong and so so abusive, but these marks and bruises and everything will fade, and if they scar I don’t think that changes a thing about you at all. You are still my girlfriend that I care about so damn much, and you are still as beautiful when I laid eyes on you.” I lean down and kiss her arms, every bruise, every welt, and every injection mark. I blow on the marks and kiss up her really bad arm up her shoulder and into her neck which caused her to giggle and moved on to her cheek. Then finally kiss her on the lips. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist as we fall back into bed. Cheryl crawls on top of me trailing her arms on my hips so her hands grip my sides while I explore my tongue into her mouth. This make out session was all about new explored love into new beginnings Cheryl wasn’t going to be the same and this kiss solidifies that I will still care and support the new Cheryl and conquer what comes our way. Until she opened her mouth at breakfast.

———————————————————————-

“I’m going back home to Thistlehouse.”

I stop flipping my pancakes in surprise and turn to her looking straight into her eyes, “the fuck you are,” I scoff. She gives me a pleading look, “Toni I can’t stay here I’m taking up your space and food, not to mention we haven’t been dating long you’ll get sick of me we can’t live-” I wave my spatula in the air interrupting her, “I’m sorry but do you remember that you got kidnapped a week ago and your mother didn’t give a damn what happened to you not to mention for all we know she could be in on the whole black Hood kidnapping you thing. No you’re staying in my sight from now on.” Cheryl scoffs and rolls her eyes, “what about when we go to school?” I flip the pancakes, “then you’ll be with to many witnesses to get taken and see me before school, lunch, and after school." "What about Vixens?” I laugh, “I’m on the team.” “What about while you’re at work or with the gang?” I sigh wondering why she’s arguing with me, “I can take you to the bar or have someone else keep an eye on you while I’m at work or with business.” Cheryl laughs mockingly, “that’s what you call it? Business?” I start to get angry and slam the pancakes on the plate missing Cheryl flinch at my sudden anger, “what’s the hate on me all of the sudden? I didn’t kidnap you Cheryl and I’m just trying to keep you safe, but if you don’t want to stay with me then I can arrange someone else for you but I’ll fight like hell before you go back to Thistlehouse by yourself with that devil.” Cheryl gets angry and crosses her arms, “No I don’t want to stay with you.” I look away trying to hide my tears in my eyes and finish breakfast and say, “Then I’ll call Veronica and ask if you can stay there.” I set down her plate on front of her not making eye contact, “I’m going to go shower then call Veronica.”

I head back into the kitchen a little while later to Cheryl sitting on the couch sobbing, I rush over to her and sit next to her pulling her into my arms, “what’s wrong baby? talk to me.” Cheryl keeps sobbing so much I can barley understand what she’s saying, “I don’t want to leave please don’t make me I’ll be good I promise let me stay with you.” I furrow my eyebrows in confusion and pull her back making sure were making eye contact and I start to wipe her tears away, “baby no ones making you leave you told me earlier you didn’t want to stay here. So Veronica said you could stay with her.” That made her even more hysteric and shaking her head, “I don’t want to go I want to stay with you.” I pull her back into my arms rubbing my hands up and down her back trying to coax her down, “baby you don’t have to leave you can stay with me if you’re okay with that.” I can feel her nod her head.

———————————————————————-

We’re laying together in my bath tub with Cheryl In between my legs as she’s cuddled into me. I’m taking a cup and slowly taking the warm bath water and wetting different parts of her body, her neck, her arms, and my personal favorite her boobs. She sighs every time I do it in pleasure as she cuddles further into me kind of squishing my boobs, honestly it’s even a miracle we both fit into this tiny thing. “I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier and making you cry.” I scoff and go to deny it but she turns and gives me this look knowing I was. I soften, “I understand Cheryl this isn’t an ideal place for you to stay that’s why I offered you to go live with Vero-” she interrupts me, “Toni it has nothing to do with the fact I come from a mansion and you come from a trailer or next to homeless, it’s just” she pauses and looks down. “It’s just I don’t want to stay with you only for you to get sick of me so easily and we break up.” She looks like she’s going to cry again so I put the cup down and wrap my arms around her, “I could never get sick of you, sure we’ll probably fight about where the dishes go or who showers first.” Cheryl giggles “but I’ll never get sick of you it’ll just be an adjustment having my best friend sleep over every night and I can’t wait.” I kiss her temple. I feel her relax into me. “We could just shower together and save that argument of who showers first.” I laugh, “that’s the best idea I think you’ve ever had Cheryl Blossom.”


	3. Chapter 3: Honey i'm not coming home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: So sorry the last chapter was so short I’ve been so busy I’d rather give you guys a chapter rather than nothing.

During breakfast there was a knock at the door that startled both me and Cheryl as we look at each other wide eyed. I swallow my food as I start to get up. “Invite someone over love?” I tease as I go to open the door as I see Betty and Jughead standing at my door. I instantly glare at Betty, “What are you doing here?” Betty glares back a bit and snips, “I’m here to see how Cheryl is doing Toni if that’s okay with you.” I move in front of the door more as I feel Cheryl stand behind me, “Cousin Betty what a surprise,” Cheryl smiles sweetly. But before Betty could move I stand in the doorway blocking Betty from coming in and away from Cheryl, “actually it isn’t okay with me as far as I recall last time you saw Cheryl it was to rope her into your scheme which later in turn got her kidnapped.” Betty clenches her jaw, “I didn’t mean for her to get kidnapped that wasn’t my fault.” I cross my arms and scoff rolling my eyes in anger, “Oh of course not you’re innocent it’s not like every time you come to Cheryl it isn’t to threaten her with something from her family or past to make sure she does what you want, like lying in court?” Betty is now fuming if it were a cartoon I’m pretty sure smoke would be coming from her ears but I don’t care I don’t want her near my baby. “Again it wasn’t my fault she got kidnapped and screw you I didn’t ask her to lie in court that was on her own will.” I put down my arms clenching my fists, “Her own free will?! Yeah making sure you didn’t release that awful video of her father shooting her brother which by the way is your other cousin!” “Toni!” Jughead sternly yells I turn to go yell at him for stopping me but when I turn to look at him I notice he’s looking behind me, I turn to look and see Cheryl silently crying and scratching at her bad arm making it bleed a bit while she's backing away from all the yelling quietly whimpering. I turn towards her and shut the door on Betty and Jughead. I walk up to Cheryl and grab her hand off her arm and lead her to the couch sitting us both down while I sit on her lap, “hey baby I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to scream or make you upset.” Cheryl’s head falls into my chest crying a bit more. So I take my other hand that isn’t holding her hand and brush through her hair calming her down. I’ve never noticed Cheryl scratching at her bad arm before I’ll have to keep watch on that. “I know she’s your cousin and everything but -” Cheryl shakes her head, “No you’re right she only sees me when she wants something I get it I’m used to it.” I kiss the top of her head, “Well were done, they’re done with you and you baby? You’re mine and she’s going to stay away from you.” she nuzzles further into my chest as I rub my hand up and down her back soothing her.

———————————————————————-

The weekend went by to fast for my taste but I walk up to Cheryl’s locker checking her out on my way over with my two usual boys behind me talking and smacking each other, she turns and catches me checking her out and smiles and blushes. Yup that’s my baby. On the other side though I see Betty and Archie walking up to me and Cheryl. I walk around and stand in front of Cheryl and grit my teeth and growl a bit, being on my guard as I take my stance the two boys take their stance on either side of me and Cheryl staying back. “Are blondes really that dense? I’m like pretty sure I was clear the other day when I said to stay away from Cheryl.” Betty rolls her eyes and retorts, “I thought you were her girlfriend not her guard dog.” I hear Cheryl gasp and if possible my look hardens a bit that’s it I’m done, I lunge and grab Betty’s arm harshly and start to pull her away into a classroom before Archie could grab to stop me Sweet Pea already has Archie against a locker as Fangs stands by a flabbergasted Cheryl watching me drag her cousin away throwing her into a class room.

“Seriously what is wrong with you” I throw my hands in the air with anger wanting so bad to hit her.

“To see how my cousin is and how she’s dealing is that so bad.” Betty throws her arms up as well.

Again I scoff, “actually yeah Betty it is, where was this concern when she was first taken from what I remember you didn’t seem phased and thought she was fine.”

Betty’s eyes fill with regret as she stutters, “I didn’t-”

“Where was this love and concern when that video was evidence that held her brother being shot and you were just holding it in front of her face like a bone to do what you wanted for FP.” I snap again.

“It wasn’t like that -” Betty tries to defend herself but I quickly snapped again I wasn't done someone had to finally stand up for Cheryl,

“Where was this love and concern when she was afraid to talk about the sugar man knowing it was traumatizing for her and yet again here comes Cooper with the threats.”

Betty stays silent this time looking down in shame,

“Or lastly, when you beg Cheryl to break in to your father’s motel that later might or might not had led to her kidnapping.” my voice breaks a little, whether it's wrong or not I somewhat blame Betty for Cheryl being taken and yet here's Betty fine as can be as Cheryl is traumatized. 

Betty looks down further wanting to cry,

“Cheryl has been alone this entire time dealing with her brother, her father, her awful mother, and yes mind you I do know and appreciate you guys saving her from the river and from Nick but other than that she was alone and hurting and you guys were to busy to care. All you guys cared about was what you guys could get or use from her I get it FP and Jughead is your boyfriend and I guess i should be somewhat grateful because FP is family but I’m done and she’s done.”

I walk out of the classroom noticing the hall was empty. At some point in my rant the bell must have rang. I’m walking down the hall looking for the boys when I pass one empty room but sounding like there’s a struggle. I walk in to see a hysterical Cheryl with both of her arms being held down by Sweet Pea and Fangs. I run over, “What the hell are you two doing?!” They both look up to me in fear as Fangs is stunned by my anger and appearance but Sweet Pea bounces back, “After you left with Betty and I told the red Popsicle to get lost Cheryl went hysterical and started scratching herself so bad she’s bleeding. We tried to get her to stop but she won’t!” Sweet Pea gasps, I look over to her bad arm and see it was badly bleeding. I walk closer to her grabbing both her hands as Fangs and Sweet Pea stand back, “Hi baby,” I coo. Cheryl is still sobbing trying to pull her hands from me thrashing a bit, “Cheryl what’s your favorite color?” Cheryl is shaking her head and pulling her hands but I held a bit harder, “Cheryl what is your favorite color?” Cheryl calms a bit down as she whispers, “Red” I smile and squeeze her hands, “What’s your favorite movie?” Cheryl keeps sobbing but slower now, “The proposal” I smile again, “Good job baby you’re doing great” I coo again. Sweet Pea and Fangs share a weird look as they see me I guess with a softer side. I get Cheryl calmed down enough for Fangs to drop her off to class as me and Sweet Pea head to our own class.

“Damn Tiny where’d you learn that trick to calm down the fiery red head?” laughs in shock,

“Don’t you remember sweets?” I laugh even harder.

He looks down at me confused, “remember what?”

I look up and smile coolly, “that’s how you used to calm me down when we were kids, you’d ask me a bunch of stupid questions till I calmed down from whatever.” I laugh sadly remembering when I would always sob and thrash around when my Uncle would hit me or remind me that my parents were gone and not coming back.

Sweet Pea laughed, “wow! You remember that?! That was so long ago I forgot.” We both laugh together then got silent.

“Look uhm me and Fangs didn’t mean to like trap her down or hurt her we just didn’t -” Sweet Pea stutters,

I interrupt knowing how hard it is for sweet pea to apologize, “I know you guys were trying to help. Don’t worry about it.”

“Being in the gang for so long I think we just all forgot how to be well to take care of each other emotionally, we’ve done a lot of shit that seemed to make us jaded.” He looks ahead furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought.

I nod my head, “wow sweets I didn’t even know you knew that word.” I hit him teasing, he retaliates and that’s how we ended up struggling in the hallway and getting detention by some random ass who doesn’t like horse play or tardiness.

———————————————————————-

I texted Cheryl telling her I was going to be home late due to me and sweets attending our detention but had Fangs walk her home as I open my door in surprise seeing Fangs and Cheryl laugh at something on TV. I set down my backpack as I hear Cheryl speak, “baby your home!” She rushes up to me wrapping me into a hug. I lean back and kiss her shortly because she pulls back smiling and dragging me to the couch showing me what her and Fangs were laughing at. But I wasn’t paying attention as I noticed Cheryl’s arm was wrapped up unlike earlier. I furrow my brows in confusion as I run my fingers lightly down her arm giving her goosebumps, “decided to wrap up your arm baby?” Cheryl turns from the TV to her arm turning a bit red. “I thought it might help her from scratching,” Fangs spoke up. I nodded my head and kiss Cheryl’s temple as I wrap my arms around her waist and pulling her closer, Cheryl giggles. Fangs on the other hand gave us a look of disgust and gets up, “Well I’ll leave you two love birds alone, Toni don’t forget about tonight.” Cheryl smiles up at Fangs, “thanks for hanging out with me.” Fangs salutes, “anytime red,” and walks out the door. Cheryl turns to me, “what’s tonight?” I sigh, “serpents meeting.” Cheryl pouts. “Can’t you skip it tonight?” I sigh again knowing what’s coming, “sorry baby not tonight it’s really important, something about a rumor about the Ghoulies getting out soon.” Cheryl’s face turns neutral. “Oh” she turns out of my arms and on to her phone I know she’s upset, “baby look I know you’re upset.” Cheryl scoffs, “No I’m not.” I give her this look but then act as nonchalant as she is. “Okay cool, I’m going to go get ready then.” I get up and head to my room and close the door. Even though I know it’s my room I need to get used to calling it our room since I kind of forced Cheryl to move in. I sigh again thinking about Cheryl and how mad she is I’m leaving but she’s also the one who decided to date me she knew I was in a gang whether she liked it or not.

I walk out of the room ten minutes later back over to her leaning down to kiss her but she moves away and I huff trying it again but she turns away into the couch, “really you’re not going to give me a kiss goodbye?” She’s looking away but I see her shake her head. I roll my eyes and stand back up crossing my arms, “Look I know you’re upset but you knew I was in a gang and you weren’t upset before.” She keeps ignoring me. I throw my hands up, “whatever I’m out. I’ll see you later. Don’t leave the trailer I’ll lock the front door so you’re safe.” More silence as I leave slamming the door.

Later that night Cheryl got a call from Jughead, Toni was not coming home and he needed her help.


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

For the second time in her life Cheryl went up to the Prince serpent boy and slapped him and started shaking him by his collar. As Jughead lets it happen,

“How could you” Cheryl sobs hysterically.

Sweet Pea and Fangs much to their displeasure for they both kind of blamed the snake Prince as well dragged Cheryl off of him. She doesn’t give up as she tries to wiggle free from their grasps. “My brother wasn’t enough?! You had to go after the only one who cares about me again?!” She goes to go unconsciously scratch her bad arm but Sweet Pea holds her tighter. Jughead shakes his head.

“You don’t think I’m not upset about this as well?! She’s my friend Cheryl.” Cheryl shakes her head and Jughead sighs knowing it’s not the same. Sweet Pea speaks up, “you’re the one who kidnapped Peabody in the first place and cut her damn tattoo off while me and Toni held her down.” Then his eyes go wide looking at Cheryl hoping she wouldn’t freak knowing what Toni helped do. But she continues sobbing while sinking to the ground.

“Cheryl I called to tell you about Toni because you’re basically her only family outside the gang, and because well how good are you with your archery set?” Jughead muses

Cheryl looks up wiping her tears after Sweet Pea and Fangs let go. “I only miss when I mean too.” Jughead smiles, “okay then were going to get her back.” Sweet Pea and Fangs both share a look knowing Toni wasn't going to be happy about this but follow along anyway. It's like playing a sick game of which one do they fear more; The South side princess or the North side princess. 

———————————————————————-

This place smells I kind of wish they had knocked me unconscious when they decided to take my ass. I look around watching Peabody look at her scarred arm, the thing we helped do to her. Don’t get me wrong it haunts me the things we have to do to people sometimes but it’s part of the life. Cheryl. If anything I should be happy they decided to leave her be and take me instead. If she were here instead of me I don’t know what I’d do, I sigh. I can only imagine what she must be feeling right about now. We shouldn’t have fought before I walked out that door I should have made it right. I hear an engine in the distance and I sit up more straight as the dirty blonde starts to laugh. I don’t get how she isn’t choking on her own smoke from her damn fire. The smell is going to be in my hair for weeks. I watch a shadow walk up. As I see more people walk from the shadows so I speak up, “Jughead she’s not alone.” But I see a flash of red and look to my right and see a red coat. “Get back you hobgoblin.” Hobgoblin? That can’t be. I take a good look, Cheryl. He brought Cheryl with him as back up?! I’m going to fucking kill him if Pea Body doesn't do it first i'll do it with my own knife. “Untie her you serpent hag.” Cheryl hardens her look and lets her grip lessen on the arrow as I gulp. She may be mine but she still kind of scares me and I guess the dirty blonde must feel the same as she sends pirate boy over to untie me. I run past Jughead barley touching him as I’m still angry with him and run to my girl. I settle on a mini side hug to keep my eyes on the tyrants. “We’re leaving.” But I knew this was just the beginning as she gives us a warning.

———————————————————————-

“WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THREE THINKING ABOUT BRINGING CHERYL WITH YOU TO COME AND GET ME.”

All four of them sitting on my couch hang their heads in shame. But Cheryl of course being the bravest stuck her head up, “What were you thinking about when you decided to go to a serpents meeting knowing damn well these wanna be pirates were out?!” I sighed and pointed at her, “I’m in a gang I know what would happen when I chose this life and made this commitment, you on the other hand are not and didn’t chose this life.” Jughead speaks which makes me more angry, “She was my best shot for getting you back Toni.” I turn to point my finger at him shaking, “you shut up in fact this was all your fault bringing them on us, the race, the disemboweling on the fucking snake charmer. You did this to us you are the one who are going to get us killed.” Sweet Pea and Fangs both stay silent. “We were going to lose our homes, you guys were being forced into drug slavery against your will.” “For the mess you made to begin with! Ever since you’ve been here you’ve only gave us trouble I know you try but this you being in charge isn’t working anymore.” Cheryl gets up to stand by me, “Toni” she whispers. I angrily sigh, “please just leave me alone for the time being.” I go to my room and slam the door. I hear the front door and hear them leave. About ten minutes later while I’m sitting on my bed silently crying I hear a soft knock at my door. Then I hear it slightly open and a whisper, “are you mad at me?” Even though I’m facing away from the door I softly smile and wipe my tears, “never baby.” I feel the bed dip behind me and feel two skinny arms wrap around my torso. “Your hair smells” I can literally feel her nose crinkle behind me and I giggle and turn. “Then why don’t you shower with me?”

———————————————————————-  
"What do I do when there’s too much of me, too little of you? What can I say when I know you’re not here to stay? I can’t explain something I don’t understand why did I let this get out of hand?

I move the curtain to turn on the shower and feel the water to make sure it’s a good temperature. It’s nice to feel water glide through my hand.

Maybe I’ll get you out of my head maybe I’ll forget all the things you said lies on your lips, but there’s love in your eyes maybe I’ll forget you some other time."

I turn around looking at Cheryl slowly taking off her shirt as she’s staring at the ground looking at her long hair cascading down on the side of her head. I go to take off my shirt.

"Why do I let you cross the line every time Why do I stay if I know you’re not mine? Right on your skin, I know that love used to glow how can I let you go if I know I’m so close?"

She slams me against the shower wall pinning my arms above my head, “I’m sorry for earlier.” I moan as she attacks my neck with her teeth scraping against my skin.

"Maybe I’ll get you out of my head maybe I’ll forget all the things you said lies on your lips, but there’s love in your eyes maybe I’ll forget you some other time."

“I’m not mad,” I pant out when her head is down between my legs. As she swirls her tongue around feeling it out as if it were our first time together. I moan and lay my head back feeling so content as the water hits my face and glides down my skin.

Maybe

Maybe

Maybe

———————————————————————-

We’re laying in bed cuddling on our backs as Cheryl combs her fingers through my hair, “I shouldn’t have ignored you before you left I should’ve kissed you goodbye, wished you luck. Hugged you or-” I stop her rambling, “You didn’t know Cheryl if anything I should have known better and not leave us like I did. I understand the life I chose is hard and even you knowing I’m in a gang doesn’t make it any easier on what happens or could happen.” I gulp Cheryl hugs me tighter as she whispers, “how?” she digs her head into my neck. I know what she’s asking as I sigh. “I was riding down to the Wrym. When all these other bikes came out of the side of the woods blocking my path I tried-” shaking my head for effect or for trying to block out the memory not sure, “I tried so hard to turn back but by then it was to late they grabbed me and ruffled me up a bit so I couldn’t move.” Cheryl gasps and holds me tighter around my waist. “Cheryl I-” I start to cry a bit I scoff knowing I’m crying but she squeezes me again encouraging me, “I haven’t done great stuff and I don’t blame her for kidnapping me, we or I well we helped kidnap the serpent hag as you called her and I helped hold her down as we cut off her tattoo. Her scream still haunts me to this day. Whatever she did I mean did she deserve what we did? I’m a monster.” Cheryl shakes her head and moves so she’s hovering over me wiping my tears. “We may have came from different backgrounds but we’ve both done some pretty fucked up shit for reasons of our own whether we like it or not and we have to live with that for the rest of our lives it doesn’t make us monsters it makes us survivors Toni.” I lean up and passionately kiss her I slowly get up and push her down back onto the bed. I break our kiss and move her hair out of her face, “No normal person could have me.” And Cheryl giggles, “and no normal person could have my arsonist pig hearted oxygen cutting ass.” I giggle with her. “I love you Cheryl," as I look deeply into her eyes as I watch them soften. "I love you too Toni.” I lean back down to kiss her.

Two psychopaths in love.


	5. Chapter 5: Locked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Sorry it’s been a second but I had writers block for the next chapter for this is my first multi fic and the timeline in this story doesn’t match the TV show, FYI. Enjoy my Choni Lovers!

“I’m not going!” As Cheryl spits with her full red cherry lips and turns away huffing. “Cheryl this is really important you’re still struggling baby and it’s been a month I really think talking to a therapist would help.” Before I go to put my hand on her arm she opens up the bedroom door and slams it in my face. I huffed and slide down the door. “I know opening up isn’t your favorite but baby your PTSD isn’t getting any easier.” There was silence till the door swung open and I yelp in surprise falling back into Cheryl’s legs. “If you think I’m annoying or hard to deal with you could’ve just said it.” I look up angrily but softened when I saw Cheryl’s tear stained face. She really does think she’s annoying. I stand up quickly. “No, I’m worried me and the boys have had to stop you from opening up your bad arm multiple times and it’s not healing correctly for it, you still suffer from really awful nightmares to the point where you barley sleep. Not to mention the toaster made you scream bloody murder yesterday.” I smirk a bit in the end knowing it’s not supposed to be funny but it kind of was. Cheryl looks down ashamed, “I’m not crazy.” I shake my head and take her hands, “No one said you were baby, I just want to get you help no one else can provide and don’t worry about the money I can always take extra shifts at work if it meant helping you.” Cheryl shakes her head tearing up a bit more, “No you’re already gone to much I don’t want you to work more.” She clings to me crying. I rub my arms up and down her back trying to soothe her, it’s another thing I’d never admit out loud knowing it’s a fear of Cheryl’s with relationships she had once told me she feels she gets to clingy I don’t agree but I do believe in the recent month her being clingy has gotten worse stemming from being scared to be alone. “Baby I feel this is the right choice.” I feel her tense in my arms and just like that she changes. She pull back and screams some more about not going, and goes into the bedroom and locks herself in. Huh, thought I got this trailer to stop from being locked out. I sigh and grab a blanket and head to the couch. I look over to the table and notice she had hardly eaten again. I sigh again this isn’t going well

I wake up groggy but a bit freaked out for feeling a weight on my feet. My eyes snap open and I lift myself up scooting away really fast from the weight but relax a bit when I notice it’s just Cheryl. Still alarming though when I notice her blankly staring at a computer screen, she’s wearing no make up and she looks exhausted and her hair all raveled but pulled back into a pony tail. I sigh knowing she hasn’t gotten any sleep again. “Cheryl? What time is it.” Silence but a minute later she slowly speaks in a deep husky voice, any other day that’d turn me on but right now I’m concerned as the computer screen the only light in this room makes her face look more haunted. “Your right Toni, I should….I should talk to someone.” I scoot over to her and tentatively wrap my arms around her waist looking at the computer. She was looking up therapists in the area. “And don’t worry about the money, I have a lot of it even with my mother gone out of my way.” I nod my head into her shoulder, “would you like me to help you pick one out?” I can feel her shoulders move a bit. I move her ponytail out of the way to see her silently crying. I bring her closer to me wiping her tears, “I don’t want to go alone Toni the last time-” she gulps down her cracking voice racked with on coming sobs, “the last time someone was going to ‘help me’ they hurt me.” I dawn in realization she was scared not to only open up but afraid of random strangers who wanted to help due to her mother and quiet Mercy. Although it was technically the black hood who put her there Cheryl had once confided in me a couple weeks ago she believes her mother was in on it as well working with the black hood. I nod my head again grabbing her arms and holding them close to her body as I hold her close to mine as she continues to cry as I whisper in her ear, “baby no one is going to hurt you like that ever again I promise you, I’m right here we will find a good one and I will be with you and I promise it’ll be okay.” She nods her head and moves her head into my shoulders crying. After a little bit I had closed the laptop and moved us down into the couch with Cheryl laying on top of me with her head buried into my chest and her arms wrapped around my torso for dear life. While I am currently running my fingers through her hair while my other arm is wrapped around her lower back. While I’m staring up at the ceiling. I feel her mumble something in my chest and I giggle because It tickles so I move my arm up from her lower back and move her face up to my chin, “What was that baby?” She says again very quietly almost guilty, “I’m sorry for locking you out of our bedroom.” I soften and let out a breathe, “It’s okay baby I know you were mad.” But she shakes her head, “we’re not supposed to go to bed mad at each other it’s not good for relationships.” I nod my head in agreement, “And Sweet pea had told me once you worked so hard for this trailer in tire of being locked out by your uncle and couch hopping and sometimes not even getting a couch but walking the streets at night not sleeping or staying at Pop's all night making one milkshake last in fear in Pops kicking you out for a snake loitering.” I turn away from her eyes not wanting to remember those times. “And you shouldn’t have to have that happen in your own home and I’m so sorry.” I laugh a little bit at the irony of me being locked out of my own home. I turn back to Cheryl, “our home.” She smiles up at me and snuggles back into my chest as I feel her breathing even out a few moments later. I follow soon after.

The next morning Cheryl and I believe we have found a good therapist for Cheryl to go to, Dr. Stone she’s a younger women that Cheryl said she would be comfortable with as I promised I would come and stand outside the door to keep her safe and comfortable but not over stepping by being in the room with her. As Cheryl mentioned early in the morning she has the money to do so. I’m standing over the stove stirring the milk in with the eggs as I see Cheryl in my side view nervously playing with her hands. “Don’t worry baby today is the first meeting it won’t go to bad and don’t you think your nerves are getting you out of breakfast because I saw your dinner plate last night.” I hear her sigh beside me. I turn and put the eggs on a plate with some toast with no butter but Jam just how she likes it and set it in front of her. I lean down and kiss her on her cheek and down her neck and up on her ear getting her to smile. While I take my hands in hers unraveling them together and tangling them into mine, “you’ll do fine baby I’m going to go get ready and you eat your breakfast and drink your coffee. I even sprung for your gross tree milk you so desperately love.” She giggles, “coconut milk T.T. Not tree milk.” I smile into her leaving one more kiss on her as I head to the bathroom.

———————————————————————-

A couple weeks have gone by and notice Cheryl has gotten some of her glow back, she has been sleeping more and due to that she’s been less stressed and less grumpy. She’s been joking a bit more which Toni had missed and topping the school play like no ones business. It helped even more when the lawyer the other day had brought her the final emancipation letter finally separating her and her treacherous mother. But Cheryl also had no rush to go back home either. She seemed pretty cozy in the trailer and hanging out with the boys when I I am working at the Wyrm. The boys have also confided in me the other day that they rarely have to stop Cheryl from scratching at her bad arm. Which makes me happy, that meant progress.

Today we are getting ready to leave for another appointment with Dr. Stone as Cheryl has been seeing her three times a week so this would be her seventh appointment today and Cheryl seems to be happy to go. I watch her walk out of the bedroom in a tight red skirt and black crop top with of course her signature red lipstick followed by some hoop earrings, with her beautiful red hair cascading on the right side of her body, I raise my eyebrows in surprise. “Wow should I be jealous that you’re getting really close to Dr. Stone and you’re dressed up like that for a session?” I smirk crossing my arms. She laughs, “oh T.T. I haven’t had the motivation or self esteem to dress up in ages. And the therapist was your idea so I decided since it’s going so well why don’t we celebrate by going out tonight?” I softly smile walking up to her and wrapping my arms around her stepping on my tippy-toes to kiss her lightly not to ruin her lipstick like she usually accuses me of doing. “That sounds perfect baby.” We both smile at each other in our own little world before we walk out.

We show up to the appointment a bit early so we both sit waiting on the couch when I hear the door open. I look up and the breathe stops when I see no one other than Hiram step out of the door giving me a disgusting smirk that can be hidden as a smile to anyone else that really doesn’t look at him. Because truly no one really does, everyone is afraid of him or to taken aback by this powerful aura he seems to have. He walks past us whispering, “ladies.” And walks out of the office. I turn to look at Cheryl and she seems to have a scared look on her face as she gulps, I see her hands shake a bit I go to grab them but then Dr. Stone walks out and If I didn’t know any better underneath her smile she seems a bit shook as well. I’m not fond of letting Cheryl go in with her this time but Cheryl stands up and hides her hands behind her back and forces the same fake smile back to Dr. Stone as they both walk in.

———————————————————————-

I sit down in the red chair across from Dr. Stone for the seventh time but for some reason this visit seems a bit different as Dr. Stone frowns when she sits down. “Dr. Stone?” I whisper I’m getting scared and nervous. I go to scratch my arm but Dr. Stone puts her hand up and that catches my attention. “Cheryl I became a therapist years ago maybe before you were even born, I knew I wanted to be a therapist to help people to see a better picture a brighter picture.” I furrow my eyebrows, “Dr. Stone where is this going?” The doctor sighs, “Riverdale isn’t what it used to be and I’m not going to be threatened by the likes of a mob boss regarding one of my patients well-being no matter the danger it puts me in.” My breathe stops as I feel my heart race. I picture back to when I had spot Hiram canoodling with my mother in the barn one night days before i had gotten taken away. I start to hyperventilate a little bit I should have known escaping my mother’s clutches wouldn’t be easy but I thought once I got that paper, No. I’m so foolish parading in a gaudy outfit thinking I was free just wanting to be happy and be with the one I love the one who is waiting outside for me. Dr. Stone tries to talk me down, “What did he say to you Dr. Stone?” She looks down scared or guilty I really don’t know I can’t see her eyes. “My license if I weren’t to somehow he put it to manipulate you? He wanted for me to abused my power to mentally hurt you. But I won’t I don’t care what he threatens me with even if it’s my life.” She grabs a pen and notepad and writes something down. She rips it off and hands it to me, “I suggest while Hiram is here you see a therapist outside of Riverdale just for the time being. I don’t want you to stop talking to somebody I see how much you have changed in the six times you have seen me and I want you to keep growing. Your mother nor Hiram can hurt you anymore and by the looks of it you are not alone.” She smiles and I have a stupid grin on my face knowing she was mentioning Toni who was sitting outside. “the paper I have given you is another therapist that I trust truly that resides in Greendale about a good 30 miles outside of town. But trust me you’re worth it Cheryl. Every mile.” I smile with tears in my eyes as I burst out the door and watch Toni stand up ready to fight being spooked by the door being slammed open, I jump into her arms and cry, cry because I believe Hiram and my mother are planning to hurt me and crying because for the first time in my life I have people in my life who are looking out for me and I am not alone. Toni is rubbing my back saying sweet things into my ear. I pull back and grab her face and kiss her exactly like we did at the sisters basement. I pull back and wipe my nose, “sorry it probably taste like my boogers.” As I giggle a bit. That sends her into a huge laughing fit, “it didn’t bother me then and it doesn’t bother me now.” We smile at each other as we walk hand in hand out of the office back to the bike.


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

After we had got home from the therapist Cheryl had sat us down on the couch and she told me everything that had happened in the room with Dr. Stone. Toward the end I moved to her side of the couch

“I thought I was finally free from them.” She starts to sob again and I tighten my hold on her. “Baby listen to me, you are free, your mother cannot touch you. Hell she’s so afraid of you she sent Hiram to scare you and it’s not gonna work.” She looks up from her shaking hands and I realized her nose is running along with her make up. I move across the couch on to the living room table and grab a few tissues and lift up her face to start cleaning it off. Anyone else I feel would find this gross but she’s my best friend I find nothing about her gross. She mumbles something as I’m cleaning her face off. I take the tissue back and put it to the side, “what was that?” She speaks again, “Do you think we can try the therapist in Greendale?” She looks down nervously, I grab her hands, “of course we can baby girl,” I smile, “we just need to be more cautious on who’s following us and luckily I also know the back way to Greendale.” I go to stand up and throw away the used tissues when I freeze at the trash when Cheryl speaks, “How do you know the back way to Greendale?” I sigh and move over to her sitting across from her afraid to be near her when I tell her, “When we took Peabody to Greendale-” I gulp, “to cover our tracks and keep it low key we had to take the back way and make sure even under the bag she didn’t know where we were going.” I look down so scared of Cheryl’s reaction but she grabs my chin and lifts my head up and all I see are sweet eyes looking back, “I’m not afraid of you Toni.” I freeze that’s it. My fear in a relationship, them being afraid of me and what I do what I’m forced to do being in a gang. Cheryl she’s so different she loves me for me even after knowing a piece of what I do and what haunts me. She smiles and lifts me up by my hands, and smashes her lips on mine I cooperate and lift her up by her legs as she wraps her legs around me, well as much as she can with her tight red pencil skirt she insisted on wearing to go out, I walk her to the shower. I smash her into the door knowing that piece of a cheap door would fly open. I move the curtain out of the way to turn on the shower. I pull back from her mouth and pant out, “You know the best part of your outfit is taking it off.” She smirks and slowly slides down my body and backs away from me slowly stripping off her shirt, smirking at me gawking at her. She struts over to me giggling, “careful Topaz you’re gonna get flies.” She drags her fingernail across my chin and forcefully closes my mouth. She backs up again sliding down her skirt and I smirk when I see her wearing a red thong, “who’d you wear that for baby girl?” I watch her shudder as I call her that knowing it’s her kink, thank God for daddy issues right? She strums back over to me and leans down to whispers in my ear, “for someone who is way overdressed,” she goes to button down my flannel I go to help but she smacks my hands away, oh so she’s in this kind of mood. I feel my shirt drop to the ground and she quickly attacks my shoulder biting and sucking up my neck. I can’t help but moan a bit but try and hold it back because I know she likes it when I wait. She reaches up to my good spot below my ear and I melt, is it getting hot in here? She bites on my earlobe pulling a bit and pants out, “I believe the showers calling our name.” I look over to see the mirror is all steamed up, oh so it wasn’t just me. She pulls me into the shower not noticing she fully undressed me, hmm what sneaky hands. She slams me against the back wall of the shower. Gosh she’s so beautiful she looks at me with hungry eyes full of so much lust and want, with her hair all soaking wet with water running down her body, “I’m sorry we didn’t go out tonight baby let me make it up to you,” I shake my head knowing she likes full control when she plays the dominant one so I don’t speak. She works down my body and when she reaches my point I scream.

I lay back on to the bed panting coming down from my high and I feel her lay down next to me and I see her pouting. “I can’t believe you ripped another one of my good thongs. Still panting a bit looking up at the ceiling I laugh a little remembering back to an hour ago.

It was my turn as I reach down to her center noticing the thong I slowly take my teeth and pull back the thong to dip my tongue in and bask in the taste. Cheryl moans I bit so I excitingly rip off the thong with my teeth and attack her center.

"I’m sorry baby but when you moan I get so excited and turned on I rip em off,” I laugh even harder, “ Gosh I sound like a caveman.” Cheryl turns to me and wraps her arms around me. “To be honest I love when you do it, why do you think I leave them on when we shower?” My eyes go wide in realization she’s right she does leave them on. She giggles and kisses my cheek. “Good night baby.” I smile down and play with her hair while my other arm wraps around her lower back like always, “Good night baby girl.”

—————————————————————–

The next morning I wake to an annoying continuous buzzing from either of our phones. I try to nuzzle my neck further into Cheryl’s neck but the buzzing comes again. I snap my eyes open to see only red. I carefully move Cheryl’s hair out of the way to see the nightstand to grab one of the moving buzzing phones. I grab which ever one and flip it open and grunt, “WHAT?!” “Cheryl? We need you to come down to Pop’s right away it’s an emergency.” “You better hope it’s a fucking emergency for calling me at-” I lean back the phone and groan when I see its barely 8, “at fucking 8am.” “Toni?” “How’d you guess?!” Veronica I came to learn who was on the phone huffs, “Because Cheryl doesn’t cuss she’s a lady of class.” I slam the phone shut and grumble “lady of class,” I lay back down and pull most of the covers back to me when Cheryl says, “someone say my name?” I grunt back, “Veronica wants you down at Pop’s some emergency,” I feel Cheryl get up quickly and hear her get dressed. “She say what about?” I snap no and try to sleep and I hear hurt in Cheryl’s voice, “I was just asking.” I turn to go apologize but I hear that stupid buzzing again as Cheryl reaches for it and snaps at the poor person whose hurt she targets at, “What Hobo?!” Yup Jughead's the winner of my girls wrath. I hear her flip the phone shut as she walks out the door yelling out Pop’s to me. I put my head in the pillow and groan loudly. Why can’t anyone let me sleep?

—————————————————————–

I’m here sitting at Pop’s against my will I look up to see that all the serpents are here as requested by the Prince and on the other corner is Veronica’s circle plus Kevin and Josie. I glare to blonde ponytail in mix as I remember our last encounter in the classroom wasn’t pleasant. A second later coffee was placed in front of me and I groan in happiness and reach for it fast sipping it happily. I feel a kiss on my cheek and I put my head on the owner’s shoulder, “Two creams and one sugar just how you love it.” I moan, “I’m sorry for snapping earlier.” I feel her kiss the top of my head, “my baby isn’t a morning person.” I almost fall asleep again when I hear Veronica from the top of the counter speak, “I called everyone here to ask for help, This morning Archie has been arrested for a murder he did not commit by the hands most likely of my father.” I hear everyone gasp around us in surprise except I’m not, that wanna be mobster had it coming. For Christ sake he put a gun to my best friends face and created a circle of boys to harm us and frame us. All I have ever wanted was a taste of the good life. No graffiti, no broken down computer. No ripped up textbooks, I finally know what year the revolution started for there’s no ripped pages in the North sider's text books. Archie was trying to take that away from us and for what? Thinking one South sider was the black hood? I see Jughead stand up, “We got your back Veronica,” but Sweet pea stands up fast, “are you kidding Jones?!” “Sweetp-” “NO, that boy came onto our side stuck a gun in my face, created a circle to torture us and you want us to care that red Popsicle got arrested? No he had it coming to him.” Sweet pea leads the rest of the gang out sneering at the North sider's as he does so. Jughead turns to me but I shake my head. I hear Betty scoff and mutter something. I hear Jughead trying to warn her but I had already stood up stalking towards her, “what was that princess?” Surprisingly Betty stands up as well and meets me halfway, “I don’t expect you to help us.” “Oh why’s that? It’s not like I didn’t help spend endless nights with your boyfriend search for the black hood.” I see Betty clench her fists as I quickly feel for my switchblade in my pocket. Jughead pulls Betty back and I smirk in pleasure. But I turn to Veronica backing off Betty, “I’m sorry Veronica I would help I know you’ve helped me when I needed it but I can’t go after your father not when he’s already down my throat,” everyone gasps and my eyes go wide knowing I’ve said to much. I turn to see Cheryl playing with her hands nervously, “who? My father?! What did he do?!” I clam up knowing I said to much but Cheryl speaks up behind me, “I caught your father canoodling with my Mother in the barn prior to my kidnapping, not to much recent plans as to rid my mental health.” Veronica gasps but I furrow my eyebrows, “Wait, do you see what he’s trying to do? He may or may not have had to do something with Cheryl’s kidnapping and no question on messing with her mental state now. But arresting Archie? What next a blow down to Jughead’s well head? He’s going after your circle Veronica he’s afraid of you guys.” Everyone is stunned in silence by my revelation but Jughead starts to giggle, “Wow Toni that was pretty smart you’re getting pretty up there with Betty,” he quickly shuts up as both me and Betty glare at Jughead. I snap, “Don’t say that again.” Everyone turns to Cheryl as she speaks with her nose wrinkled in disgust, “Yeah trash bag it’s weird to compare my cousin and Girlfriend.” Everyone laughs at Cheryl’s clear disgust.

—————————————————————–

I come out of the bathroom putting on my jacket and smile as I see Cheryl sitting on the couch curled up reading a book. Her lips are pursed as her eyes dart back and forth quickly. That’s another part of her recovery that I’m so glad is going well she used to cry and throw a fit every time I’d try and leave the house. When I finally would be at work I’d get multiple calls from Fangs or Sweet pea saying she was being a handful or she was locked up in her room resulting in me either never finishing my shift or with me worrying the whole time with me coming home to her either passed out on the couch with Fangs and Sweet pea exhausted, or bad case she’d still be locked in our room sobbing.

I walk over to her and lean down and she happily looks up and hums sweetly as I kiss her. “I’ll be back for dinner baby be safe,” I lean back up and leave out the door. Relived I don't have to call the boys and I’m pretty sure they’re relieved as well, remembering back from the last time they watched her.

I walk in through the door with Sweet pea on the couch with his head in his hands trying to hold back anger. As Fangs is pacing back and forth. “What’s going on guys?” Fangs notices me and starts to panic, “She just locked herself in her room Toni she’s been screaming and throwing things!” I look around and just noticed the place was a disaster. Sweet pea finally looks up and I notice the black eye and I sigh knowing she had something to do with it. At the mention of my name I hear the bedroom door open and Cheryl screams my name wiping her tears away and comes over and clings to me crying again.

After that Sweet pea said he was tiring out and was close to being done and I didn’t blame him as much as I love Cheryl she can be tiring. I pull up to work and smile knowing today is a good day.

—————————————————————–

I decided to make dinner for Toni when she got home from work. With my car still at Thistlehouse I decided to walk up to North side and see what they had at the store.

I was deciding what pasta to pick out when I felt an icy hand grab my wrist I gasp knowing that feeling and who it belonged to. “Really Cheryl an emancipation?! You can’t be serious to live in that filthy trailer with that trashy low life girl? You didn’t even have the guts to say it to my face you sent some shark lawyer to do your dirty work you’re just like your filthy father!” I take back my wrist feeling the bruises start to form and tears threaten to come to my eyes but I bat them away. I grab the pasta and turn the other way to leave as fast as I can as I’m trying to keep my breathing at bay. Then as a final attempt she uses the word that’s held me back since I was a kid, “You’re just a deviant child that knows nothing without me!” I laugh a bit and walk away hopefully for good. “Oh Mummy you must really get a new word.That one is getting old” as I hurry to the front of the store keeping my breathe at bay.

I’m stirring the pasta as my mind races

Deviant

That word I used to describe myself when I first met Toni. I try not to cry again when I hear the door open, “Hi baby I’m home.” I hear Toni flop on the couch which usually happens when she’s had a long shift. I decided not to bring up what happened at the store as I speak up, “Dinner will be ready soon babe.”

We sit down eating but start to get nervous when I notice Toni staring at me the whole time, “take a picture it’ll last longer,” I snap but instantly regret it. She pushes back her food. “Baby what’s wrong?” I scoff “Nothing,” I continue eating when Toni sighs and puts her arms on the table, I cringe knowing my mother would have smacked our elbows for doing so. “Did something happen today?” I get angry again, “just the fact my girlfriend refuses to eat the dinner I make her after work,” I snap. She rubs her face and I look down at my food that I am now playing with. She’s tired because of me I’m so awful, “I don’t mean to be deviant,” I whisper in shame. Toni freezes and I as well noticing that awful word again. “Cheryl,” she pauses, “did you see your mother today?” I sigh and also put my arms on the table as my sleeve rolls up and my bruised wrist is in plain view and I hear Toni gasp. “I went to the store to make dinner and she grabbed me and started going off on how I couldn’t do anything on my own and I was deviant and I can’t live her-” Toni shakes her head, “baby she’s wrong and I’m going to kill her. Obviously it’s no coincidence your mother finds you after Hiram the day before,” she grabs a napkin and wipes my face that I didn’t notice I’d started crying again, “I’m sorry you’re tired because of me.” She stops and stares at me. “Baby I’m not tired of you it was just a long shift is all and to come home to dinner was amazing thank you.” She smiles which in turn makes me smile and giggle. She leans up and kisses all over my face which gets me to giggle and try to get out of her grasp as she tickles me. “That’s my baby girl,” I hear her whisper.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Just Coffee Cheryl

It was an early Friday morning the sun was barely reaching above the mountains as I was making breakfast I hear Cheryl blow drying her hair in the bathroom. I put our plates of eggs on the table as I still hear the blow dryer going, “Cheryl we’re going to be late!” I hear the blow dryer turn off and if I didn’t know any better I hear Cheryl huff. I sit down to scarf down my eggs and toast, She comes out a minute later with her hair in a bun. “Wow babe I love the bun.” Cheryl huffs and sits down, “you wouldn’t let me dry the rest of my hair,” she pouts eating her eggs. We eat in silence until it no longer was. The door bursts open harshly as Sweet pea and Fangs enter with their eyes wild, “leave any for us Tiny?” Fangs greets happily as Sweet pea mumbles, “got us up this early after all,” I roll my eyes and stand up heading to the kitchen, “Four eggs coming right up.” The boys sit on either side of Cheryl as she’s still pouting about her hair playing with her eggs while slowly eating them. “What’s up Red?” Sweet pea asks as Fangs jumps in, “Why you pouting?” Cheryl mumbles into her eggs. I roll my eyes, “babe you’re rocking the bun.” Fangs lights up, “Hey can I braid your hair?” Cheryl looks up surprised, “you can braid?!” Fangs smiles while taking out Cheryl’s hair, “who do you think does Toni's?” I smile knowing Cheryl will be happy knowing she doesn’t have to do a bun.

We get onto the motorcycles. “So you guys will follow us out of the park onto the street making sure no ones following us and we’ll head the rest of the way,” I say into the helmet loud enough for them to hear me. Cheryl wraps her arms around me, “Thank you baby,” I smile and start heading out darting my eyes around making sure no cars are pulling out as I pass. I hear the boys pan out making sure they don't follow me to the hidden trail. “Hang on baby it’s going to get bumpy.” She tightens her grasp as we start on the dirt trail.

We get off the bikes as Cheryl fixes her braid a bit from the helmet nervously. I grab her hands, “you’ll be great baby, can you go in the building yourself? I’m going to keep eye out here.” She pouts a bit but nods her head. I kiss her red lips and kidnap her bottom lip sucking on it a bit. I bring my head back and peck her one more time, “You’ll do great baby girl Dr. Green seemed so sweet on the phone and I’ll be right outside on look out.” She nods and heads in.

Keeping watch is a bit boring but I manage. Sweet pea called me earlier to say from what him and Fangs could see no one has followed us. I yawn and look around for a nearby coffee shop. I see there’s a small one in the corner at the end of the parking lot. I made some good tips this week, what happens when you actually finish a shift something I haven’t done for awhile due to Cheryl. Not that I’m complaining my baby always comes first. I come in and see a pretty girl cleaning the coffee machine, she hears the bell and looks up and smiles at me. “What can I get started for you gorgeous?” Gorgeous? I’m not used to being treated with kindness back home. South side is pretty rough and North side take one look at the jacket and either run or bring out their pitchforks. “Two vanilla lattes please?” She smiles and hums in response of my order. “Can I get a name please?” Either it’s me or she’s batting her eyelashes a bit much. “Toni with an I at the end,” she giggles. Okay she’s flirting no big deal. “Is there a phone number to that name?” Before I go to politely turn her down I hear a dark voice, “1-800 get a new pick up line hag.” I turn and see Cheryl standing in the door way burning holes so hard into the girl she could have died if Cheryl had lazer vision. I turn and see the girl shaking a bit as she mumbles, “coming right up,” I try to smile at her but Cheryl made sure she didn’t meet my eye by Cheryl’s introduction in. I didn’t even hear the bell. She comes over and wraps her arms around my waist kind of tight she could have knocked the air out of me. I remember knowing her jealousy with Josie was pretty intense as I kind of squirm out of Cheryl’s grasp trying to breathe, I think Cheryl noticed as she loosened up and gave me guilty eyes. I turn over to smile at her, “Hi baby how was it?” Not wanting to say therapist in front of a stranger knowing Cheryl needed privacy. She mumbled looking at the ground that it was fine. The lady sets down out drinks I go to pay but she shakes her head in fear looking at Cheryl saying it was on the house. Cheryl hums in triumph as she grabs her drink and stalks away. I leave a five dollar tip in the jar as the girl sweetly smiles at me. Cheryl silently sips on her drink sitting on the curb. “There’s tables in the shop you know,” as I sit next to my jealous girlfriend. She shakes her head. So we silently drink our coffee on the sidewalk watching the cars go by. After awhile I speak up, “no one followed us here.” Cheryl doesn’t respond until a few minutes later, “I’m tired of telling my story over and over again. When will it end?” I stare out into the road with her, “until you know it’s a part of who you are and we get past this.” We both drink our coffee in sync holding hands in silence watching the cars go by.

—————————————————————–

I’m reading a book on the couch while Toni is at work for the night when I hear a knock at the door. I freeze remembering seeing two awful visitors days before, who could it be Hal? I stand up and look through the peep hole. This door didn’t always have a peep hole

“FANGS FOGARTY YOU DID NOT PUT A HOLE IN MY DOOR” Toni screams as Fangs stands up with a fist full of door that was aiming at Sweet pea. Knowing the wrath of Antoinette Topaz he gets up fast backing up leaving a trail of door crumbling behind, “I can patch it up I swear!” Later to tell as he was patching it up he missed a spot.

All I see is a blonde ponytail as I quickly open the door. “Cousin Betty what a surprise.” Betty looks around nervously, “your guard dog isn’t here is she?” I scowl a bit closing the door closer knowing she was talking about Toni, “Well if that’s how this is going to go I’m closing the door.” Betty scolds back, “You call my boyfriend a Hobo every day.” I keep scowling as Betty sighs, “okay look I’m sorry can I come in?” I lead her in and lock the door behind me. “So how are you?” I sigh sadly and look at the ground, “We don’t have to do this.” Betty nods, “truth is I still think my father is the black hood. You said he spoke to you that night and I need you to listen to his voice matching the description.” I freeze in fear remembering that night as I shake my head seconds later, “talking to you should come with a trigger warning.” We stare at each other for a moment, “Cheryl please I need to know.” I shake my head, “Toni isn't here we need to do this when Toni is here.” Betty shakes her head, “There’s no time please Cheryl he can’t hurt you.” I start to back into my room scared, “no but you want to,” I quickly run into my room and lock the door with Betty knocking seconds later. I grab my headphones and plug them in curling on the bed with Toni’s pillow as I ever so faintly here Betty shout in the background.

After awhile I open my eyes as I hear screaming outside the door, Toni. I must have fell asleep in here my playlist is over and Toni wasn’t due till later tonight. Before I can run out to her the knob turns and Toni bursts in engulfing me in a hug I quickly nuzzle into her chest. “Hi baby girl,” I feel her kiss the top of my head as I see a sulking Betty walk in the room with Jughead also sulking. Toni pulls me back, “baby I know this is hard but we’d really like you to listen to the vo-” I shake my head at her, “I told Betty I would but you had to be here first.” Toni glares up at Betty as this was news to her and Betty just sighs. She pulls out her phone and goes to her voicemail. Toni grips me tighter as Betty presses play, “Hey Betty it’s your dad, listen I’m coming home today and me and your mom would really like you to come home for dinner so we can eat together as a family. Love you sweetie,” I turn and start to sob into Toni’s chest as I squeal out, “that’s him that’s the voice who took me away.” Jughead sighs and Betty shakes her head in disbelief and sorrow. Toni grips me hard whispering into my ear. I see Betty curl into Jughead, “oh Juggy.”

—————————————————————–

At that moment me and Jughead share a knowing look. We know what we have to do. Usually Sweet pea wouldn’t be down for serpent business if it didn’t really involve serpent business but I know for Cheryl he’d do anything as he’s come very fond of the red head for the past month.

Me and Jughead step outside for a brief moment. “I want to go Jug but Cheryl can’t go and there’s no way she’ll let me leave her.” “Can we sedate her?” He jokes but stops when I throw a glare his way. “Seriously Toni stay we can handle this we’ll let you know how it goes.”

That night with an angry Sweet pea in tow he breaks the glass of the Cooper home as the serpents wrestle Hal to the ground throwing a bag over his head. They drag him to a warehouse and tie him to a chair.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME YOU SNAKES WILL PAY FOR THIS. JASON WASN’T ENOUGH FOR YOU.” Hal screams. At the mention of Jason Sweet pea throws a punch to his face as he growls, “We could say the same thing about you dragging an innocent girl away from her home.” At that Hal laughs, “she was sinful needed to be clean.” This time Jughead takes a hit on the other side of his head, “He who has never sinned throw the first stone, isn’t that what Jesus said? I believe you’ve been stepping out of line yourself with a certain woman.” Hal stays quiet. Sweet pea loses it, “whatever let’s just dispose of the black hood already.” Hal perks up in fear and disbelief. “Black hood?! You guys think I’m the black hood?! You got it all wrong.” Fangs steps out of the shadows with his pig head mask still on for intimidation purposes rather than identity. “If not you then who?” Hal shakes his head quickly, “I just wanted alone time with Penelope she said we couldn’t have that with Cheryl lurking in every corner.” Jughead wouldn’t believe him if it wasn’t for the fact that the Black hood kills his victims and as they’ve mentioned before, Cheryl didn’t die.

That night Jughead goes back to Toni’s trailer giving them the news. Cheryl falls to the ground sobbing to the fact she was right all along, her mother wanted her gone. With Jason and Nana Rose gone she knew she was an orphan.

—————————————————————-

That night as Toni and Cheryl lie in bed in their usual poses Toni speaks, “I’m so sorry Cheryl we will find out who the real Black Hood Is and I’m sorry your mother tried to write you off.” Cheryl sniffs in response playing with Toni’s abs, “It’s better to be an orphan rather than being mowed down by your family I guess. My father with Jason. My mother with me.” Toni kisses her head and hugs Cheryl tighter, that night neither got no sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Fighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Yes I may have been writing Cheryl a bit of out character by making her seem really weak and vulnerable. But Finding Fire is meaning that this is all about Cheryl’s recovery and behind the scenes of after her kidnapping. Because honestly no one can be fine after that. But after this chapter you’re going to start to see the old Cheryl back.

Why doesn’t anyone believe in afternoon meetings? I internally groan as Veronica sets a coffe cup in front of me as she sits down next to me. Across from us is Jughead, ponytail, and that gay kid, uhm Kale? No. Uhm Kyle. No definitely Kevin.

“If Hal isn’t the black Hood my next conclusion has got to be Hiram,” Jughead muses with Betty nodding her head.

Veronica sighs and grabs the side of her head in frustration, “even if true Jughead my father has people do his jobs for him on the down low and switches them out quickly. It’s damn near impossible to even think who It is.”

“I know we’re talking about the black Hood but can I just ask why Cheryl isn’t here?” Kevin asks, Missing the fact both Jughead and Betty hang their heads down and Veronica throws a sad glance my way.

I groan, “She’s actually with the boys today doing God knows what.” Jughead smirks, “What do you think they’re doing?” Jughead muses as I groan again, “Don’t make me think I’m scared to even begin to wonder what they’re doing. With those two something stupid I’m sure.” I growl before looking out the window in the distance.

—————————————————————–

“FANGS SHE’S GOING TO KILL US,” Cheryl screams as Fangs looks horrified looking into the side of the trailer looking at his motorcycle stuck in the middle of the trailer crashed into the side wall. “I CAN FIX IT I SWEAR DON’T TELL TONI SHE’LL KILL ME.” Sweet pea just shakes his head, “Told you that you needed to make the lift off higher off the ground in order to jump over it.” Fangs looks over to Sweet pea, “Please help me patch this up Sweets she’ll be here soon we were only supposed to watch Cheryl for the morning." Cheryl scoffs over to Fangs, "First off you’re not babysitting me I just figured it was nice to have company rather than be alone seco-” Sweet pea cuts Cheryl off, “I’m not helping you dude.” Fangs starts to beg when Cheryl starts again, “Oh yes you will Sweet pea or I’ll tell Toni it was both of your guy’s idea and who do you think she’ll believe more?” As Cheryl stalks over to Sweet pea staring him down. Sweet pea crosses his arms staring down at the 5'6 girl. They have a brief staring contest before Sweet pea gives up and looks over to Fangs begging on the ground, “Fine.” Cheryl smiles in triumph before walking past the boys, “Don’t thank me Fangs I just don’t want you to mess with the job like you did with our door, and next time this happens again I’m telling Toni.”

—————————————————————–

Jughead smiles out the window at Pop’s, “yeah something stupid I’m sure.”

“Well let’s go back to Archie he somewhat worked for your father right? Did he notice anyone else that worked for your father?” Kevin muses.

Veronica scrunches her eyebrows, “Well there was or is that FBI agent/driver/doorman/hitman, Andre or Arthur.”

I nod my head, “Well let’s check them out first-” But Veronica shakes her head in disagreement, “He’s a lot of things guys but Black Hood I feel is to much for one maybe two guys to do for a Mob Boss don't you think? Every person should have a separate job.” Veronica boldly states.

“Yes but he seems to have a lot of them, important of all is screwing with Archie being that fake FBI agent,” Jughead speaks.

“You gonna record his voice and make Cheryl listen to that too against her will?” I snap at Betty.

Betty sighs, “I said I was sorry like a million times.”

“Yeah you’re pretty good at that aren’t you?” I retort angrily, not like being around the blonde.

“Girls,” Jughead warns. He shakes his head dissaprovingly.

“Well this meeting has gone on for a couple hours so far I thank you for coming but let’s scatter for today shall we?” Veronica muses. As she stands up and goes to tell Pop to open up the restaurant for the day.

—————————————————————–

I come home and as I walk through the door Cheryl comes running out of the room and jumps me. I laugh as she smothers me with kisses.

“Hi baby how was your morning,” moving my head to peck her lips while holding her waist in place. “It would have been better if you were here,” I giggle as she pouts. “In order to keep you safe and our family safe those stupid meetings are important even if she does insist 7am,” I scoff. As Cheryl giggles, “That’s the true crime here.” “Thank you!” I exasperate. We go to sit on the couch as I turn to look at Cheryl who in turn is looking down playing with the holes in my pants looking relaxed. It’s been awhile since she’s seen Cheryl actually relax, her dark circles are next to none, her eyes have her fire and sparkle back and she actually put some light make up on today. Toni loves when Cheryl is nude but she knows that’s not the normal Cheryl and she’s glad she’s getting back there. Despite Cheryl being upset about having to explain her story again to Dr. Green after Dr. Stone and me, the new Doctor is helping a lot in her recovery and so far the three mornings a week no one has been following them to the office. “Baby?” I say out loud as Cheryl hums in response not looking up from my pants. “We haven’t gone in a date in forever and I have tonight off, can I take you out?” Cheryl smiles and looks up and leans over to capture my lips. She holds my cheek in her hand as she pulls herself back, “I think it’s so sexy you still ask me out after being so domesticated for about a month and a half now.” I grab her hands and look into her eyes, “I’ll always treat you like the princess you are.” She smiles and secretly squeals in delight, “Yes I’d love to go out.” She gets up and goes to grab her purse as I scrunch my eyebrows in confusion, “Where are you going?” Cheryl turns as she heads out the door, “Well shopping of course got to look good for tonight, toodles,” she waves a bit and heads out the door. I huff she didn’t even give me a kiss goodbye.

—————————————————————–

“I’m so excited for tonight I had left without giving her a kiss. I bet she pouted for a good minute after I had left,” I speak as me and Veronica shop in the little shops downtown for my date tonight.

“You know Toni is really intense Cheryl-” I instantly scowl, “You’re starting to sound like Betty,” Veronica puts her hand up to stop my oncoming anger. “She’s instense and very opinionated she’s exactly like you and she’s so good for you Cheryl she loves you so much you’re definitely one of her passions. I’ve never seen her go so soft for anyone in my life not even for the boys.” I smile so hard I think my face is going to fall off, “Thank you Veronica. Now,” I hold up a dress, “Definitely” Veronica smirks.

—————————————————————–

I finish curling my hair as I hear Cheryl’s car pull up. I look at the time and see it’s about almost six. Since Cheryl was so excited about going out tonight I didn’t even get to tell her the time we were going out so I had texted her and told her six. I hear the door open and close but I didn’t hear Cheryl speak to greet me. I walk into the living room with Cheryl wearing a trench coat and her hands behind her back. Her make up was flawless and of course her hair cascading down the right side of her body curled down perfectly. Cheryl walks up to me softly almost shyly smiling, “hi” I smile back, “Hi” we stare at each other gazing. I had decided to go for a short dark navy blue dress with make up to go with it with my hair curled exactly like Cheryl’s. She goes out to play with the ends of my hair careful not to mess it up, “Curled makes your pink stand out more,” she smiles fondly as she brings her arms out from behind her back showing me a bouquet of daisies. I gasp a little as I grab them, “My favorite.” “The flowers you’d pick from the ground and make Sweet pea and Fangs wear in their hair as children.” I smile up at her sweetly as she remembered the story I had told her when we first met getting to know each other. I go to put them in a vase to put in our window. I walk back over to her as she sweetly grabs my hand kissing it lightly making me giggle cause it tickles. I turn a bit red I feel like this is our first date. We go out to her car as she sweetly opens the door for me helping me inside. Anyone else I would have snapped saying I can do it myself but hell the way Cheryl does it makes me just want to take her on the car right here and now. Cheryl gets in soon after as we head off to the restaurant outside of town.

Out of habit driving down the road I start to look around to make sure no one is following us but after a minute I feel Cheryl take my hand and murmur, “not tonight baby.” I relax into her touch as we soon pull up to the restaurant not to long later. I get out of the car quickly and let Cheryl out. She turns around and gestures to help her out of her coat and as I do I gasp. A sparkling red dress that reaches down to her knees as on the bottom right corner of her dress is Cherry’s wrapped around by a snake her own creation. I look up gawking as she’s biting her lip, “is this okay? Do you like it?” I quickly grab her hip and pull her into me grabbing her lips thankfully not wearing her signature red tonight so she doesn’t yell at me about messing up her lips. “I love it baby it’s so perfect.” She beams at me as we walk hand in hand at the restaurant. The host looks up as we walk in. “For four?” I get a little irritated because obviously we’re holding hands as I clench my jaw and say, “nope two.” He gives us a weary look but leads us to a table hidden in the back. I would scoff but it’s our night and I don’t want to ruin it by one homophobic dude. I pull out Cheryl’s chair for her as she gladly accepts and nods my way. I go to sit back over as our waitress comes over smiling, hopefully not as rude as the host. “Can I interest you ladies in a little fine wine tonight?” Before Cheryl could go say yes I kindly offer it down and order us our normal ice teas. I see Cheryl pout a bit in the corner of my eye but as look back over it’s gone and replaced with a smile. I reach across and hold her hand playing with her ring nonchalantly as we look at the menu. We sit in silence deciding what we want. After awhile the waitress brings our drinks and asks what we would like, Cheryl orders some Italian dish while I order the fish. We make small talk here and there about work or such, but stops when our food gets brought to us. Needless to say we spent the time trying to feed each other while giggling. One of the best moments of my life.

As we leave the restaurant I hold my hand out for the keys giving a look of ‘don’t argue with me’ she hands them over as I open the passenger door for her. We start driving and of course Cheryl being well Cheryl she asks where we’re going which I play it off and don’t answer her questions. Once we reach the hidden bar I let Cheryl out. She gives me a weird look and looks down at what she’s wearing, “don’t worry we look great for this scene.” She shrugs deciding not to argue as we walk in hand in hand.

When we head in I feel myself being squished and picked up as I hear a big hearty laugh and Cheryl freaking out. “Marty,” I hold him back just as happy. He laughs again and looks down at Cheryl swatting her hands on his stomach telling him to put me down. “Dont worry baby Marty is a friend of my dad’s.” Cheryl stops but still scowls at watching her girlfriend get manhandled. He sets me down, “Marty this is the girl I gush about on the phone.” Marty bends down taking Cheryl’s hand while kissing it princess like, “it’s so nice to meet you gorgeous,” Cheryl instantly relaxes and giggles. Marty walks us over to the front, “Ricky saved you guys a spot like you have asked Tiny.” I scowl at the name but nod my head, “Thanks Marty,” he walks away as Cheryl turns to me, “A spot for what exactly?” I smile back at her, “We’re singing our song tonight karaoke style baby.” She starts to gush and kisses me all over.

“Thank you guys for coming out tonight, now tonight is indeed karaoke night and first up a girl who’s family has brought her very special girl home tonight for a special date night. Without further introduction as she hates them welcome Toni and Cheryl singing, "The Fighter.”

People start to clap as I turn to give Cheryl a microphone as I help her on stage. She smiles at the crowd and gleams in the attention as I the opposite and shyly waves. I put the microphone up to my mouth, “Thank you for that intro Ricky he is right though I did bring my girl out tonight on a long over due date night as I decided to bring her home to sing our song,” I smile over to her squeezing her hand as she smiles back as the song starts to play I start the song;

“I know they hurt you made you scared of love, too scared to love they didn’t deserve you cause you’re precious heart is a precious heart they didn’t know what they had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh and it’s gonna take just a little time but you’re gonna see that I was born to love you,”

Cheryl gasps as Toni changed the words a bit to fit her situation, because its wasn’t a he it was multiple people who have shattered her, she goes to put the mic to her lips trying to pull herself together;

“What If I fall?” The vulnerability in that statement was part of the song but to Cheryl it felt all to real. But Toni quickly retorts with fire

“I won’t let you fall.” she beams at her with pride,

“What if I cry?” Although Cheryl already knew the answer there.

“I’ll never make you cry,” Toni coos but with power behind it.

“And If I get scared?” Cheryl thinks back to all the times Cheryl was shaking in fear as Toni storms in to wrap her up in her warmth.

“I’ll hold you tighter,” Toni gleams in pride to the crowd this time, as she carries on the lyrics, “When they’re tryna get to you baby I’ll be the fighter.” Toni was her fighter her 5'3 little fighter.

As the song carries to a blissful end both girls in their own heads filled with love for each other share a kiss on stage as Toni’s extended family and random customers at the bar cheer loudly for them. They intertwine their hands together and wave at the crowd as they walk off stage.

Toni walks back over to Marty with Cheryl in tow as they talk a little longer and in the end when Cheryl hugs Marty goodbye Toni melts inside. Marty was like an extended father to Toni who was there for her when her own parents died. She’s glad Cheryl approves as they head home for the night.

—————————————————————–

We’re laying in bed in our natural positions of Cheryl laying on top with her arms wrapped around me and me playing with her hair while the other hand wrapped around her lower back. Cheryl breaks the silence first, “I had so much fun tonight thank you for taking me out this has been one of the best date nights by far. I love your world and I want you to keep showing me it.” I hold her tighter and kiss the top of her head, “I’d love that baby girl,” as I feel her sigh in content. We lay more in silence as my eyebrows furrow in confusion. “Hey uh Cheryl why does the wall above our bed look like it’s been patched up?” I feel Cheryl stiffen as she hurriedly gets up over me and turns off the side lamp, “I’m tired let’s get some sleep,” She stampers nervously as she lays back down draping over me pretending to already be asleep. I groan and rub my face, yup something stupid indeed.


	9. Chapter 9: The Beginning of a War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PHEW now that I made an AO3 account and transferred and re-edited all my one shots and this multi fic I will continue this story and start a new one I gave a summary about on my Tumblr: @Tame-the-sage.

This is how the fight started

Cheryl came out of her room while I was setting down our breakfast on the table. She blissfully sits down on the table wearing my black pants the one I wore at the drag race, with a simple jean jacket with a black tank top underneath. “You almost ready to go T.T.?” I was cleaning the dishes I cooked with, scrubbing them down when I hollered back, “actually I’m going to Pop’s for another meeting so Fangs and Sweet pea are taking you to Greendale today,” when I literally hear Cheryl’s neck snap up. “What do you mean you’re not taking me?” I sigh into the dishes knowing this wasn’t going to end well. I scrub harder this time, “Ponytail thinks she has a new lead on Alice thinking she’s the black hood, after all he’s still out there and that means we’re not exactly in the clear. Not to mention this mess with Hiram and wondering why he’s messing with you all the sudden, with your mom popping up.” I would hope that would get her to calm down but indeed knowing Cheryl, “Well all the more reason for you to take me not those two baboons,” I grit my teeth trying not to snap but I can feel it coming through, “Those baboons have been helping you, us for over a month now they can do it.” I can hear her scoff and say, “I didn’t ask them too,” from the look on her face from my side view I can tell she didn’t mean it but she needed to win and me being the same way I went to far, “Well I didn’t ask you to be annoyingly clingy but here we are.” I can hear her gasp and that’s when I realized what I had said. I drop the dishes quickly and turn around quickly, “Cheryl I didn’t mean-” but it was to late Cheryl had stood up trying to hide the tears in her eyes, “I see. I didn’t know,” she said. I shut my eyes hoping we could calm down and go back ten seconds, “Cheryl plea-” but she shakes her head ready to walk out, “Sweet pea should be here I’ll see you later.” She had walked out the door I had fucked up.

—————————————————————–

“Toni what do you think?” Jughead had asked not that I heard him the first three times until Veronica had bumped my arm to stop me from looking out the window. “What?,” Jughead shakes his head, “I said Alice had despised the Blossoms not to mention the will reading recently and she wasn’t around when the killings happen? The will reading and Polly are both motive right there,” I just shrug my shoulders, honestly I have no interest in the black hood I’m more worried about the Ghoulie war that had been declared when they took me for hostage about a month ago. They started up again and doesn’t look like they’re going away. “No offense guys but sitting here once a week isn’t doing anything if anything we should just split up and do our own research and just send out a text if we find something good.” They had stared at me like I had a second head. “Look the Ghoulies are picking us Serpents out one by one and the Black Hood is taking out sinners one by one. I can’t just sit here wondering when we need to be out there doing something. Maybe not as crazy as admitting to a potential Black Hood about breaking into his motel room but something.”

Betty shakes her head, “you just can’t give me a break can you,” I shake my head in anger. Veronica steps in as always trying to be peace maker, “Toni’s right the election is tomorrow night I need to be there for my mom hoping my father is not trying to get her killed. Are we all sitting together at town hall?” Everyone nods in agreement.

I had come home expecting Cheryl to be around but she was not. I call Sweet pea and he answers, “Sup Tiny?” I ignore the nickname for once, “Cheryl with you?” There was silence. “I thought you decided to take her?” My blood runs cold, “Sweet pea I told you I had a meeting you were supposed to take her!” Sweet pea starts to freak out in retort, “Well I came to the house neither of you were home! I figured you changed your mind!” I hung up on him and throw my phone against the wall in anger luckily as I found out not breaking it. Where the fuck is she? I understand she’s mad but with Ghoulies and the Black Hood out there it isn’t safe to throw a fit and run off right now. I try calling her but to no avail.

I didn’t see her until Vixen practice and she did not look pleased. How do I know that? Well….

“You need to tell your girlfriend to chill out what’s her problem today?” Veronica pants out after the 20th lap around the gym. I shrug my shoulders in response due to me being out of breathe and also I’m a very private person in general.

“Enough running your mouths and more running those thunder thighs Lodge!” Cheryl screams out. So yeah my girlfriend isn’t pleased. Hopefully I can catch her after practice.

It didn’t happen. In fact Cheryl slips in late in the night making a bed for her on the couch.

I didn’t really end up seeing her until the election the next night.

—————————————————————–

I sit down with everyone looking around and I see Cheryl sitting with Josie a few rows up. Even though she got over Josie awhile ago, I can’t help but feel jealous I try to get her attention but she ignores me on purpose. “Why isn’t Cheryl sitting with us?” Veronica whispers. I just shake my head it’s to private and I’m not much of an venter anyway that’s more Cheryl which I’m sure she’s doing with Josie right now.

The election soon begins and the lights go down as Archie’s dad and Veronica’s mom comes out. I can’t really remember their names but I will say it’s pretty bold of Archie’s dad to still come out to do this despite his son sitting in jail pending murder. I see Hiram on the side in the shadows and my blood boils, I see him looking around keeping a longer glance on Cheryl. As his wife goes to rebutle something Archie’s dad had said, the lights go out completely for a few and people scream. But when the lights turn back on my blood runs cold. In the front in the back of the two candidates is no other than Midge hanging by her neck with the words “City of Sinners” written in blood. I hear Cheryl scream, “Someone help her!,” but before anyone could move shooting comes out from above us. I look up at this crazy laugh to see the Ghoulies come out with guns and other toys, “WE’RE BACK!” one of the leaders start to sing as everyone runs in terror. I see Cheryl disappear as I scream for her on the top of my lungs.

In ten seconds everything goes wrong, somehow I’m close to the exit being pushed but I’m so small I somehow make it out but still no sign of Cheryl. I scream her name over and over I don’t care about the pain my throat will receive later I just want my baby back as I look around desperately. 

—————————————————————–

When I had screamed out for someone to help Midge I was already going to stand when I heard shots and someone with a deep voice scream. I get to the exit before anyone and slip out. All I could think about was my bow and arrow. I believe I saw the glimpse of the Ghoulies if that be true I need to get back to the trailer to defend the park from them. I start running to the park as I hear more screaming from the building behind me. I felt awful having to leave Toni but there was no time, no point. I would lose her and we’d both me armless.

I finally make it home and onto the trailer top as I see some of the Ghoulie mob enter the park. One of them spots me in my red arrow costume and they give me this gross smirk. Worse than Nick St. Clair even.

“Hey princess why don’t you come down and join our little party?” I scoff in disgust. “Not gonna happen wanna be Jack Sparrow.” He snarls back in anger taking a closer look at me. It just so happens the stupid wind gushes by and my hood pops down a little exposing my hair a bit more. “Hey wait a second,” pirate boy squints, “you’re the one who saved that pink headed bitch a few weeks back.” He grins in response, “oh we’re going to have fun with you.” I can’t help but shoot an arrow down into his right arm that’s holding the bone knife as he drops it. He screams in agony and falls to his knees looking up grimacing, “You’re gonna pay for that bitch.” I need to keep my arrows in check and play bodyguard till the rest of the serpents get here. Toni. I hope she’s okay I didn’t want to leave her, angry or not I love her. Seconds later I see motorcycles pull in and black jackets. All the Ghoulies rush over. The serpents awhile back had said something about the Ghoulies wanting this territory if that be true I should grab a few things just in case, as I slip back into the trailer.

—————————————————————–

Unfortunately I wasn’t one of the few lucky ones to head back to the trailer park to go defend off the Ghoulies, I’m scared that’s my home they want for whatever reason. That’s the place Cheryl knows to go back to and what if they have her or hurt her? I had to stay at City Hall due to the colored circle bulldog bullshit that decided to turn on the serpents on top of the Ghoulies. There’s only so many of us and so many supplies. Not to mention I’m still worried about Cheryl, where is she? Is she okay? Me and a few others are about to get into a full on collision with a few of the bull dogs, I close my eyes and think. Serpents always come first before anything, I open back up my eyes and head into the fight.

—————————————————————–

After getting out of the trailer by how the fight was going I knew I couldn’t stay there it wasn’t safe. They might not know I’m a girlfriend of a serpent but they know enough and I’m on Jack Sparrow’s hit list. I hop on to a random motorcycle and take a few tries before I get it to start as I take off to the one place I need to be. On my way there I take out my phone and make a call, while also trying to steer this beast how does Toni make it look so easy?,

“Cheryl?” Betty says confused

“Cousin Betty” I retort emotionless

“Cheryl where are you? Are you okay? Are you hur-” Betty quickly rambles off but i stop her,

“No time for that, listen I don’t know how yet but Hiram is behind these attacks all of it! Archie, Black Hood, Hell even the Ghoulies tonight. They want the one piece of land they couldn’t buy, why not take out the serpents to get it?” I quickly explain as it all connected when I saw Hiram on that stage tonight with his wife I get it she's the public eye candy pulled by the strings of Hiram.

“Cheryl are you sure? It’s kind of far fet-” Betty argues

“You wanna be Pretty Little Liars have been having secret meetings at Pop’s and got squat, trust me when I say I know my way." I angrily spat remembering my fight with Toni two mornings ago. 

"Okay” Betty says defeated.

“Oh, and Betty?” I solemnly say

“Yeah?” she questions.

I take a quick turn onto a dirt road almost falling over. 

“Tell Toni I’m sorry.” I gulp trying to hold my tears back.

Before she could respond I flip the phone shut and keep going down the dirt road.

Toni

—————————————————————

I can feel blood running down my face as I’m on my knees with one of my ears ringing as we fight to defend off the black circle. The fight isn’t heading into our direction so far, with Archie out of the way the Red Nazi circle has turned more dark. “Sorry Pinky it’s not personal but we’re getting paid to do this and money is what makes the world go around.” I laugh back bitterly spitting out blood below me, “Wow Captain I didn’t even know you knew that the Earth rotated,” as Reggie goes to pull up his fist to strike one more good one on me this is my end I’m done. Cheryl. I close my eyes but after a few moments nothing came. I open my eyes and see Reggie lying on the ground with Betty holding a bat. “Toni,” “don’t” I shake my head. “Cheryl told me Hiram is behind all this,” I instantly perk my head up, “Cheryl?! Where is she?” Betty shakes her head. “She called and-” “Called?! Is she okay?” Betty stares me at startled, “she wouldn’t tell me where she was but Toni,” “What!?” I glare back at her standing up wiping blood of my face, “she wanted me to tell you she was sorry.” I shake my head trying to process Cheryl being okay, but my heart sinks, “sorry? Sorry for what?” Flashbacks of Hiram coming out of the therapists office flashes my mind.

Cheryl


	10. Chapter 10: for the time being

Penelope Blossom opens the door after a few bangs and gasps in surprise,   
“Cheryl?!”

Cheryl smirks and crosses her arms, “Hello mother it’s been awhile.” As Cheryl barges through her mother and into her house. Penelope closes her mouth as she slams the door shut and turns around, “Decided to crawl back?” she venomously spits out. Cheryl stops in her tracks and turns around with fire in her eyes. 

“Actually, mother no I know you are aware of the mob war that’s going on outside due to the black hood’s new kill and the Ghoulies deciding to show back up.” Cheryl walks towards Penelope in anger, “Well the Ghoulies decided to destroy our home and I was okay with you having Thistle house even though it’s truthfully mine but now that our home was destroyed with the helps of you well.” Cheryl pauses and forcefully grabs Penelope’s arm no longer scared of her mother. When Penelope goes to struggle out of her grasp Cheryl takes out a switchblade Toni had given her as a present to keep her safe stopping Penelope in her tracks of movement. “Getting me kidnapped, having Hiram come after to me for God knows why still, and then you right after to tear me down Mother. It’s not going to work anymore you may not have killed me like Father did with Jason, but you’ve hurt me worse. At least Jason got bliss in the end getting to die I was left here to rot in my own thoughts and my own pain, wondering if I was ever good enough to love. You’ve caused me to be unlovable my own girlfriend called me annoying and I blame you.” During her mini speech the grip on Penelope’s arm had tightened as Penelope starts to get scared her daughter has finally been pushed to her end and is going to kill her. “Cheryl please,” as Penelope tries to release herself. But Cheryl only shakes her head as tears fall she can’t help it she’s always been emotional “No Mother I’m done and were done I want you out of this house before another murder gets committed in this house.” 

Toni has been running in what feels like for miles but really, she’s just trying to get to the trailer park, she loves her family and she does feel a bit bad for abandoning her post. But truth be told she can pretend all she wants that the gang still comes first, and she will admit sometimes they still do. But recently for the past few months Cheryl has become first in her mind. For the past couple days, her and Cheryl haven’t talked due to the fight in the early morning they had when Toni had called her annoying and she doesn’t know why she did, actually that’s not true she did know why. Toni has always had a problem with pride and always wanting to win just like Cheryl and sometimes will go the length to do so and that’s something Toni promises she’ll work on but with Cheryl gone she doesn’t know if she’ll get the chance. She finally arrives at the trailer park and gasps in horror. At some point throughout the night and her being guard downtown to fend off the bull dogs the Ghoulies had come and set the trailer park ablaze including her home, their home. She runs frantic trying to push back her fears and tears as she goes for the rubble of what once was their trailer and goes to rummage throughout hoping not to find a dead body. The rubble was still burning hot, but Toni was to upset to care as she goes and is screaming in agony and pain. She feels someone grab her and pull her away from the rubble and she starts screaming and kicking them to let her go but she hears Jugheads voice, “It’s gone Toni it’s gone.” But Toni shakes her head in disbelief and anger, “She was in there, please tell me she wasn’t in there I’ll do better I promise I’ll be a better girlfriend don’t take her away!” Jughead not being able to hold her lets Toni go as she falls to the ground and cries and screams throughout the trailer park. 

A bit later the sun starts to rise spreading light over what once was a town that had been led in chaos and terror. As trash and broken pieces of the city buildings lay across the streets of North Town. The Ghoulies had taken havoc and terror across the streets with the bull dogs by their side destroying what once was theirs. Lastly, the sun hits South Side as South Side was the most destroyed after all that was their goal set by Hiram for the Ghoulies to get rid of South Side and set it ablaze leaving nothing but a destroyed community of snakes who all disappeared back in to holes. Jughead the prince of the snakes had picked up one of his fellow young baby snakes and was carrying her to her home. After the screaming and pain the baby snake had expressed she had passed out taking slumber in the rubble of the trailer park not wanting to part for what was inside her trailer. Truth be told Jughead was just as scared and upset thinking Cheryl was in that blaze of the trailer somewhere like Toni had also feared. But sometime in the early morning after Toni had passed out in the rubble Betty and Veronica had found them both expressing that Cheryl had called Veronica wanting to know if she had seen Toni and if she had to bring her home. Because to Toni and Cheryl the trailer was nice yes, it expressed and showed that Toni had worked hard for it and it was her first real home. But They knew that Toni and Cheryl’s home was with each other. As soon as Cheryl knew the trailer park was going to get taken over Cheryl had gone out and found them a new place to stay wanting to take care of her Cherie this time knowing she would need it knowing the serpents were shredded apart. 

Jughead goes to ring the doorbell of Thistle house not having the fear this time that Penelope the devil herself was going to open the door but instead a friendlier red head who just wanted her baby home. Cheryl swings the door open in anticipation having her baby back home with her forgetting about the hurt she had expressed with the same girl only two days ago as she whispers, “Toni.” She was laying in Jugheads arms all dirty from head to toe in ash and cuts and bruises from her fight with the Bull dogs the night before, “Here she may be messy, and a bit mentally messed up when she wakes up but she’s alive.” Cheryl tries to stop the tears forming in her eyes, so she can go grab Toni to take her inside, “That’s all I care about she’s alive.” Cheryl grabs Toni from Jugheads arms as she pushes the door closed with her back as she goes to put Toni to bed, thankful for a cheerleader’s strength that she can even get her up the stairs. 

As Toni lays in bed sleeping, Cheryl gets a few wash rags to wet them as she walks back in the room laying close to Toni lifting her head in her lap as she goes to work in cleaning and patching up Toni’s face. Jughead and Veronica had mentioned that Toni did not look pretty, due to the fight she got in with the Bull Dogs as they expressed that earlier that night Reggie had basically almost murdered Toni in a fight that Betty had to stop. She also notices that Toni's hands were badly burned, if Cheryl had to guess probably third degree burns. She gets some burn gel still having that in hand due to her mother being burnt to a crisp and wraps Toni's hands up. She knew Toni was not in the right either for taking part in the fight, but she was going to murder Reggie himself for almost taking her one love away. Her father, her mother, the black hood, nor some stupid ass like Reggie was going to take away someone she loved again. When Cheryl had got done cleaning Toni’s face the girl had begin to stir and start whining in her sleep calling out Cheryl’s name in agony all over again. Cheryl went to run her fingers through Toni’s hair as Toni barley opened her eyes to see Cheryl. Toni’s eyes begin to water as she whispered Cheryl’s name reaching her arms out wanting to touch Cheryl thinking it was all a dream. Cheryl hushed Toni down telling her to go back to sleep as Cheryl herself stripped down her clothes and climbed into bed wrapping her arms around Toni as the sun begins to peek through the mountains both girls had fell asleep peacefully knowing they were with each other again and they were safe for the time being.


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly good stories come to an end, and this happens to be the last chapter of Finding Fire my first multi fic. For those who are sad I am currently working on a new one that's posted called, "You Found me." But i am also always open for other ideas and suggestions of what y'all want written and i'll try my best to write what you guys want. (:

It had been mid-day closer to the evening when Toni had begun to stir. In those few moments Toni was blissful, you know those few moments between sleep and awake where you forget everything. That is until she moved her body and she cried out in pain thinking she was alone and had almost screamed again when she had felt someone shift next to her. 

“Toni! Are you okay?! What’s wrong baby?!” Cheryl moves over her cupping her face freaking Toni out even more as she backs away. 

“Cheryl?! Is that you?!” Toni gasps in fear trying to crawl out of bed realizing she was on Cheryl’s queen size mattress. She quickly glances around seeing Cheryl’s dark red room for the third time in their relationship. Seconds later though she feels Cheryl put her hand on her forehead looking at her closely with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and worry,

“Hmmm it doesn’t look like you have a bump on your head,” Toni angrily swat her hand away at the insult to the question Toni had asked seconds ago, 

“Of course, I don’t what the hell is wrong with you?!,” Toni angrily spat remembering the thought that Cheryl had died in the trailer fire and yet here she is in all her glory insulting her girlfriend. As Cheryl leans back now matching Toni’s anger her worry gone, 

“Well if you didn’t lose your memory than why the hell are you so shocked to see me?” Cheryl huffs crossing her arms in jealousy or hurt she’s not sure.

Toni is taken a back and starts to somewhat stutter, “Y-you died Cheryl, I thought you did anyway, the trailer park had gone in flames and you weren’t downtown with me I had figured you went back home, and what the hell are we doing in your mother’s place!” Toni had angrily spat out In the end angry but merely confused and scared thinking the devil herself was going to walk in any second now. 

“Our place,” Cheryl looked down and whispered. 

“I’m sorry come again?” Toni looked up at Cheryl confused all her anger gone. 

“Actually in fact,” Toni interrupts before Cheryl could speak again, 

“Let’s start from the beginning where the hell did you go after Midges body had been discovered and you screamed for someone to help her at City Hall, it’s like you fucking vanished and I was sick out of my mind looking for you.” Toni reaches across grabbing Cheryl’s hands afraid if she didn’t touch her she would somehow disappear again. Although Toni than just realized her hands had been wrapped for it was hard to grab Cheryl’s hands. 

“After I had screamed I ran out before anyone else could and I somewhat saw I thought was the Ghoulies but due to the darkness I wasn’t quite sure but just in case it was the Ghoulies I did indeed run back to the trailer in fear.”

“Why didn’t you come and fi-“ But Cheryl shook her head interrupting Toni, 

“Even if I were to have waited downtown for you to come out, due to the crowd and the fear we probably wouldn’t have found each other and even if we had we both would have been armless and we both could’ve died, and someone had to come and defend off the park. So, I went to grab my suit and archery set.” 

Cheryl sighs in break but keeps going as Toni looks at her with anticipation for the continuance of the story, 

“Once I had gotten on top of our trailer and the Lost boys showed up the leader, Jack Sparrow had recognized me from the night I had come and saved you from drunk Barbie. He wanted revenge and he was about to storm up and get it when the Serpents had showed up distracting him and I made my escape and came here.”

“Your moth-“Toni gets interrupted for the second time, 

“She’s gone I had come her and kicked her out, used some of that fire you keep telling me I had never lost,” Cheryl smirks up to Toni as Toni grips Cheryl’s hands tighter. 

“You lost your fire for a little bit but it seems like you found it again Bombshell.” Toni smiles up at Cheryl as she leans in to kiss her full force. Before they get any farther Cheryl pulls back, 

“We still don’t know who the Black Hood is,” Cheryl fears a bit looking deep into Toni’s eyes searching for clearance or hope, 

Toni wraps her hands around Cheryl’s neck, “I think that’s another mystery for another day don’t you think baby?” As Toni whispers getting closer to Cheryl’s face wanting to recapture her girlfriend’s lips as Cheryl just incoherently nods. After sharing a quick peck Toni is the one who pulls back this time, 

“I’m sorry about our fight baby, you’re in no way shape or form annoying and I love you please don’t leave again or even sleep on the couch, remember what you told me? We don’t sleep on couches in this relationship,” Toni watery eyed smiles holding Cheryl’s face knowing she’s safe. 

“I did a try and call you that day after Vixens practice after being worn out after practice my hurt had faded, and I tried calling but it went straight to voicemail I had figured you ignored my call and wanted to be left alone,” Cheryl looks down in sadness thinking about her girlfriend’s rejection, as Toni groans. 

“My anger got the better of me when you didn’t answer my phone call that morning, so I had thrown my phone against the wall,” Toni sighs angrily knowing she has to go buy a new phone, but I guess she can now afford it since she no longer has rent to pay for chard. Cheryl leans in and kisses her again, 

“I love you baby thank you for taking care of me for all those months and being with me, but now it my turn.” As Cheryl reaches up and glides her hands softly up and down Toni’s hurt face. 

“Now that I got my house back move in with me,” with Nana Rose gone due to her mother’s cruelty she was alone, and she had been living with Toni anyway, she didn’t want to be alone anymore.

Toni smiles and jumps to hug Cheryl, “Of course baby I told you I’d never leave you alone again.” They pull back and share a quick kiss as Toni goes to speak, “So tell me how you kicked out your mother Bombshell.” As Cheryl smiles gladly as they both fall back into the mattress and Cheryl starts the story of how she rode a motorcycle.


End file.
